Dreaming of Leah
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: Edwards two best friends are dating.Not wanting to be the awkward third wheel, he stays at home one Friday and has a pity party, never realizing that he would soon be resurrecting the Great Bukuri Xhind, the beautiful genie.ExL BxJ Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Dreaming of Leah**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**Summary:** When Edward is adopted by the Cullen family, he is forced away from Washington for a year during the process. But when he finally comes back to finish off his senior year, he finds that his two best friends are now dating. Not wanting to be the awkward third wheel, he opts to stay at home one Friday evening and has himself a pity party over his lost. He eventually stumbles over one of his mothers old 'spell books' and for laughs, resurrects _Bukuri Xhind_,the beautiful genie. Only, he actually _does_ resurrect Bukuri Xhind. What will Edward do with the young but powerful genie?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Is that a tuna sandwich?" A small, dark hair boy asked as he peered over the shoulder of the brilliant red head boy who was sitting at the picnic bench.

"Yup." The boy answered, popping out the 'p', then took a huge bite of the sandwich, making sure to smack on it and licked his lips.

"Ohhhh! Can I have a piece?" the smaller boy asked, practically salivating over it now.

"Nope." The pale red head said, popping his 'p' once more. The red head went to take another huge bite of his sandwich, but before he could clamp his teeth down on to it, the black hair boy snatched it out of his hand, and punched him one square in the nose. The red head fell out of his sear and flat on his back. Satisfied, the black haired boy took the biggest bite he could out of the sandwich and savored the taste.

"Wow this is good!" He said, taking a moment to admire the other boy's sandwich. He was getting ready to take a third bite when out of nowhere, he felt his feet being pulled from underneath him. Then he too was on the ground.

"Ow! Hey that hurt!" He cried as he rubbed the back of his head, fighting off the tears that burned in his eyes. The red head just scoffed at him and went to reclaim his sandwich, only to find crumbs of it left. He turned around, only to find a little girl with a massive mane of brown curls licking her lips.

"That was yummy!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her belly. Angered by this, the red head boy decided to charge the little girl. She tried to run away, but her legs weren't strong enough and he pushed her over on to the ground.

"You ate my sandwich!"

"So what bugger brain!" She yelled and pounded him with her fist.

"Snot face!" He shouted back and pulled at a lock of her hair.

"Hey! Lay off her stupid head!" the black hair boy said grabbed a tuff of the red head boy's locks and pulled back hard

"Ouch!"

"That hurts!"

"Stop it!"

The children yelled at each other, but none of them let go.

"Okay, okay, okay! How 'bout on three, we each let go okay?"

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" the black hair boy said

"Stick a needle in you're eye?" The girl asked.

"Yah, yah, I promise. Now on three. Ready?" the red head asked. The other two just nodded.

"Okay then. One…Two…Three!"

They each let go then fell on their backsides into the sand.

"You fight good for a sissy little girl." The black hair boy said.

"Yah, you fight good for a girl…" The red head mumbled.

The little girl smiled proudly and dusted herself off.

"Thanks! So… who are you guys?"

"I'm Jacob!"

"I'm Edward."

She smiled at the boys then introduced her self.

"I'm Isabella!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dearming of Leah

By: Forgotten Sunrise

**Chapter 1 **

'_Mama, mama, please no!'_

'_For God's sake! Someone get the boy out of here! He doesn't need to be here!'_

'_I'm sorry baby. I'm so, so sorry, baby…'_

Sixteen wasn't so sweet. Before that year was over, both of my parents died. I got word of my father's, Edward Anthony Masen the first, death three days after my sixteenth birthday. We buried him a month later in Ft. Lewis cemetery.

Life had been hard enough with my father alive- the bills just barely got paid and there was never enough money left over to get the things we really needed- but it was okay. The base had a tight community and we each helped each other through.

But when my father died, the military gave us one lump sum of 50,000 dollars, which wasn't enough for anything, and asked us (with such hospitality) to leave.

My mother fell into hysterics, and then into insanity. My father was the love of her life; her foundation, her rock.

With out him, she had nothing to live for. Not even me.

We moved into some apartments just outside of Forks, Washington, which was great for me because it was close to where Jacob and Bella lived- my two best friends.

If not for them, I would have been a high school drop-out with a cocaine addiction I'm sure.

My mother stopped working because of her deep depression, so I had to take over the family funds by working late nights at the local 24 hour diner. It was tough, balancing work and school, but I did it.

I had too.

Jacob would work with me at times, and even covered a few of my shifts so that I could rest, even though he was only 14 and not legally about to work there yet.

And Bella would come over to my apartment after school to check up and help my mother out when I was gone.

Things stayed this way for about eight months, and I was starting to believe that there was a sliver lining in the sky.

Then I got the call from Bella that would change my life.

The diner was slow that night, being a Tuesday as it was, and I was glad to have Jacob by me to pass the time. It was nice to have him near; he had the uncanny ability to make the people around him feel at ease, which was comforting.

We had been sitting in one of the booths, talking about his crush on our good friend Bella when our manager yelled out to us from the back.

We thought he was going to yell at us for chatting on the job.

"Edward, Jacob. You need to go to the hospital. Now. Your mother."

My blood ran cold, my body frozen.

I vaguely remember Jacob hauling me away to my car, forcing me into the driver's seat. I was having trouble comprehending what was happing around me. My life was falling apart.

We got to the small hospital in record time. Bella was already in the lobby, dirt brown hair in a dishevel chocolate eyes blood-shot, skin pale and clammy.

Jacob stopped to ask her what happen.

I kept running.

Pass the hurtles of nurse who were telling me to stop.

I ran to my mother.

Her eyes, shocking emeralds like mine, were glinting stones in her sockets as she stared out into space. Her thick lips were parted and chapped, her skin already drooping some.

"Ma?"

The doctor, Carlisle as fate would have it, looked at me, his light grey blue eyes full of concern.

"Son, you shouldn't be in here. This can prove to be too much for you to handle. Molly, could you please?" He asked his nurse to remove me. Molly tugged on my arm. I didn't move.

My mother lolled her head towards me, her expression full of empathy.

"Hey hun," Her east coast accent coming back to her in full strides as she laid dying.

I knew she was dying.

"Mama, mama! Please no!"

The monitor showed her heart rate began to accelerate and her breathing was hard and shallow.

"For God's sake! Someone get the boy out of here! He doesn't need to be here!" Doctor Cullen shouted at his team of nurse. They tried to move me. I stood as firm as a rock

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so, so sorry, baby…"

I ran to my mother's side and clasped her hands in mine.

Carlisle stopped trying to make me leave. There was no point in that now.

"I forgot what I had to live for baby…" She smiled weakly up at me.

My tears carved hot riverbeds in my checks and splashed down on the woman below me; the woman who gave me life.

"Don't you ever forget, Eddie. Don't you ever forget what's livin' for"

"Ma, please… Please don't…" I could barely talk then. Using the last of her strength, she pulled my hand to her cheek and let out a contented sigh.

"I love you baby. Take care of my baby Carlisle."

Those were her last words.

"Molly, time of death, 22:46:52, 24 February 2020"

I was orphaned.

Not for long.

I could have legally emancipated myself, but the woman who I found myself before wouldn't let that happen.

"Tell me this, son." She started with an air of wisdom that seemed to be beyond my years. "What are you going to do with yourself, hmm?"

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't have to answer her, but she was right.

"You've been through a lot dear," She stoked my cheek lovingly and placed her hand in mine, dragging me to her car. "Your friends are waiting for you. You guys need to eat something. It's good for you."

"Who are you?" I asked before following her.

She smiled warmly.

"I'm Esme."


End file.
